A bicycle comprises a frame, a front fork assembly and handlebars, and front and rear wheels. The front wheel is supported in the fork assembly and is steered by the handlebars which are connected to the fork assembly. The fork assembly has a steering tube at its upper end which is journaled in a suitable manner within a head tube of the bicycle frame. Bearing arrangements for supporting steering tubes for rotation to allow steering of bicycles are generally referred to as bicycle headsets. Various bicycle headset arrangements have been provided in the past and have not been entirely satisfactory because of the problems of bearing adjustment, bearing wear, and the like.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new form of bicycle headset.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved bearing support assembly for a bicycle headset.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become better understood through consideration of the following description in conjunction with the drawings.